With the development of mobile communication technology, the trend is for smartphones or other portable terminals to include one or more compact, lightweight camera modules.
Recent portable terminals require high-capability, high-performance camera modules, and digital single-lens reflex (DSLR)-class, multifunctional camera modules are in vigorous development accordingly. A diversity of functions offered by camera modules equipped with portable transparent electrodes encompass autofocus (AF), zoom, and anti-shake or anti-vibration.
Anti-shake or image stabilization is technology that compensates for an image blur caused by the user's hand movement or vibration of the body of the portable terminal while image capturing. Anti-shake is enabled by detecting vibration to an electronic device, e.g., camera, through multiple angular velocity sensors equipped in the electronic device and moving the lens or image sensor according to the angular velocity and direction of the detected vibration.
In stabilizers according to the related art equipped in camera modules, a lens unit and multiple wire springs, which are elastic members for fastening a carrier for movement, are symmetrically arranged, and an elastic member (e.g., a wire spring or leaf spring) for fastening a moving unit for moving the lens unit onto a supporting structure is used to move the lens unit in upper, lower, left, and right directions (X and Y axes) in a position perpendicular to the optical axis (Z axis). Power may be applied to the wire spring to control the length of the wire. The camera modules are configured in such a manner that a stabilizer is attached to an autofocus (AF) device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.